


Look At Me

by NonHetaliaFicsForFriends (PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adoption, Blind!Karma, Don't worry though, I just wanted to make sure, M/M, Omegaverse, Past Child Abuse, it's mostly fluff, look i don't fucking know, some bdsm elements, what even are tags i never use them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/pseuds/NonHetaliaFicsForFriends
Summary: Gakushuu battles with worries, but Karma is there to catch him.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit writer's block hit me hard on this. With a metal bat, at least. I wish the fic was longer, but I wanted to finally finish it so you could read it. Merry ChrisValentine's? It was supposed to be a Christmas present I'm sorry I took so long.  
> I hope you enjoy it. This is for Ayden, a good friend, and I tried to make it fit his tastes. Let me know if I missed the target by a hundred miles though haha.

Karma loosened the collar around Gakushuu’s neck and softly kissed down his naked skin.

“You did well today. So well. Perfect little pumpkin.”

Gakushuu’s response was weak due to him being exhausted and still caught up in the rush from the session they just had. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why? I like pumpkins.” Karma littered kisses over Gakushuu’s jawline, feeling as much as he could of that soft skin. He kept his eyes closed, savouring the feeling a little more. Somehow everything felt more intense with closed eyes.

Usually he kept them open because Gakushuu had once drunkenly admitted he liked looking into Karma’s eyes, even if he wasn’t looking back. The only difference between open and close for Karma was how dry or rested his eyes felt. There was a time where he freaked someone out by not blinking for ages. He could still remember that trembling voice and the slight hint of fear in their scent. Sure, Karma’s troublemaking days were mostly over, except in the bedroom with Gakushuu, but that didn’t mean he suddenly started disliking the sharp smell of fear and defeat, the pleas for him to stop…. people who’s other senses weren’t as sharp as his always freaked out when Karma stimulated them a bit more than usual. Be it spicy food, tear producing smells, nails screeching or a simple beat up, they never lasted long against him. Except Gakushuu.

Gakushuu had always taken each of Karma’s attacks head on, no matter what crazy gimmicks Karma had brought along, and he never treated Karma as inferior, despite his lack of sight. Maybe that’s why Karma had started to fall for the defying omega. Or maybe it was the fact that Karma had once smelt when Gakushuu had forgotten to take his suppressants and was going into a sudden heat soon and helped him leave school before anyone else noticed. He had accompanied him on an awkward car ride to make sure he arrived safely at home and truly, just as Gakushuu had unlocked the front door, his heat hit. Hard. Karma got one whiff of the omega’s true scent, one without any suppressants, and even though he managed to control himself and leave politely before Gakushuu lost his mind and would start whining about wanting him inside, this had been the moment Karma had realized how badly he wanted Gakushuu.

Now, it had taken some time, a lot of flirting disguised as taunting, Karma being unable to handle actual romantic feelings towards someone and a dramatic confession in the pouring rain for them to get together, but now here they were, mated for three years and engaged for a half. Their relationship had been a mess from the very moment it started with Karma pouring Tabasco sauce into Gakushuu’s nose to just now, lazy kissing after an intense bondage session, but Karma didn’t regret one bit of it. They were supposed to be a mess. Picture perfect was boring. Karma enjoyed the little ups and downs they had, the fights, the sloppy kissing and grabby hands, Gakushuu throwing him for loops by admitting one weird thing after another (honestly, Karma would have never expected him to be the type to be traditional, but once he got used to it, he thought it fit with his mate), every little thing that made their life less predictive.

“Are you less nervous about tomorrow now?” Karma opened his eyes and held Gakushuu’s face in his hands, the closest thing he could do to eye contact. Gakushuu in return only sighed and nuzzled into Karma’s hands.

“A bit. I’m still scared. What if they reject us?” It was moments like these when they could truly be honest with each other. Usually they bickered and taunted, never saying how they truly felt. But something about those soft little moments when Karma was just done spanking Gakushuu’s soft, perky ass, or when he deprived him of an orgasm until he cried….. after that, they were as sweet and honest with each other as other people weren’t even when drunk. Karma knew when Gakushuu asked him to get tied up out of nowhere, that he was having troubles and wanted to work through them, and Gakushuu knew if Karma wanted him to act as a slave that he needed to talk. They weren’t honest, but they knew each other well enough to read all those little things. It was bizarre.

“They won’t. Look at you. You radiate parent energy everytime you even notice a child. No one could deny you’d make a great mother.”

For once, Gakushuu didn’t comment on Karma calling him mother. He only sighed again and reached out for Karma, pulling him into a little kiss. “Still…. what if they find our living situation not good enough? What if they found a newspaper article from the past and think we’re maniacs?”

“We simply have to explain. We’ve matured and our living situation is perfect. There’s nothing that can stop us.” Karma waited for Gakushuu’s reply, but when none came, he ran his thumb over Gakushuu’s lips, pushing them a bit apart. “I can always still spank you if you’d like.”

A peak in Gakushuu’s scent told him it was a good idea. “Maybe…. you could do that thing where you pretend to be feral? Take me by force and all?” Oh. Karma knew exactly what Gakushuu wanted.

“Sure thing. But are you sure you’ll be okay? We just did bondage and you barely had time to calm.”

Gakushuu sounded a bit uneasy, but Karma could feel what he meant. “Well, not really. But this is a big thing and I still can’t calm down. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I just need a heavy dose of overstimulation and you know how to do it just right.”

“Anything for you.” Karma caressed Gakushuu’s face again before he went off to prepare. A few drops of the gel that heightened sensitivity, rubbed into Gakushuu’s hole, and then a few drops more just on the rim. Then he took the few tiny egg vibrators they had and taped them to his dick, arranging them in a way Gakushuu would feel the bumps all over. He switched them on and began imagining the scenario.

Karma was wild, a manic beast in rut. No one was there to satisfy his urges when he smelled this sweet, enticing scent, beckoning him closer. The human of course had no idea what was waiting for him as Karma circled closer, staying ducked, ready to pounce any moment. It was a matter of mere seconds, something made a noise, the human turned and Karma was on top of him.

Biting, scratching, rutting against him as he marked the human as his. The human only cried out, soon his screams turned into moans and begs for more. Blood was drawn, Karma licked it off gently before he flipped the human around and began marking him up once more. That sweet, soft skin. The way it easily broke under his teeth and claws. The scent of blood mixed with the scent of arousal and fear only turned Karma on more.

Without any warning or preparation, he rammed himself inside the human, pounding and abusing his hole, drawing even louder moans and screams from him. His grip bruising the small human, Karma kept pulling the other’s hips against him, snapping his own in tandem into what years of instinct told him was the g-spot. He was right. The cries got even louder and Karma began marking the human as he bent him in impossible positions, contorting him in ways only a magician could.

He could feel the flesh of the human bruising under his constant abuse, could hear him cumming for the third time as he lost his mind being fucked by a beast. No words came out of his mouth, only gibberish, sounds being babbled out in a state of bliss. Karma decided to give him a little extra service and went even deeper, letting the human feel the hint of his knot. Too bad the human wasn’t in heat, or else he would feel all of it asKarma mercilessly kept pounding.

“Are you ready to bear my pups?” Karma growled into the human’s ear, his voice sounding more like a beast’s than a human’s. The human only cried out louder in response, but Karma didn’t care about the answer. He came deep inside the human, rolling his hips to maximize pleasure for both of them. The human whimpered as he came for a last time, this orgasm harder than the previous three.

They both panted breathlessly as Karma’s knot tried a pathetic attempt at inflating before Karma pulled out, dragging a finger over the hole he had just abused so hard. The impregnation was part of their little play. Karma loved the thought of knocking Gakushuu up as much as Gakushuu loved the idea of having Karma’s children, but the little implant in Gakushuu’s arm prevented that. They both knew Gakushuu wasn’t stable enough yet to go through a pregnancy. He might have a breakdown during the mood swings and his psyche might not hold out.They both had their demons, so they had agreed to put pregnancy aside for now and try to adopt instead. It was ironic how Gakushuu was stable enough to take care of a child (a little paper slip from the psychiatrist guaranteed that), but not stable enough to carry a child on his own.

But at least Gakushuu had gotten better. Karma remembered a time when he had just managed to break out of his abusive household. Gakushuu had been a mess. Swinging back and forth between overjoyed, scared, expecting punishment, crying in regret to straight up attempting to punish himself by not eating or not sleeping. It had been difficult for both of them, Karma trying his best to take care of Gakushuu but also earning money, having to leave Gakushuu alone for some times while wishing he rather could just stay with him. At least he had the advantage of knowing whenever Gakushuu’s mood would swing and in which direction, since he could smell even the slightest hint of change in his scent. In a way, Karma knew when Gakushuu’s mood was going to change before it even happened and kept soft blankets and sweet treats ready for these moments. It was during that time that Karma had proposed to mate. By now that time of hardship was over, except for occasional night terrors and slight trembling whenever he was reminded of something and Karma wasn’t nearby. Karma knew Gakushuu’s triggers well and could easily steer him away from them if something came up. So now they had made an appointment with an orphanage to get interviewed and, if they were deemed good possible parents, they were allowed to pick a child. They had discussed for a long time what kind of child they should pick, how young, which gender, if it was supposed to look similar to them, but in the end they had decided to just pick one they liked without any criteria.

The orphanage already had all the paperwork, all that was left was the interview tomorrow. Tomorrow. Gakushuu had been very excited for the event and looking forward to it, but now, the day before, anxiety jitters had hit him and he had asked Karma to “distract” him. Karma had noticed Gakushuu’s nervosity and gotten out a collar and some rope. Sometimes whips and gags just worked better than hot chocolate and a disney flick. By now it seemed like Gakushuu had calmed down enough to finally let logic back in. Karma opened his eyes and, leaning towards the warmth his mate radiated, searched his gaze. As usual, he was given a little squeeze when their eyes locked, a small signal for him to keep his eyes in that position.

“So. Have you finally accepted that there’s no way they’re going to reject us?” Karma was met with silence. “If you really want to be rejected that badly, we can always show up in underwear.” Finally, that had gotten a little laugh out of Gakushuu.

“Fine. But if we do get rejected after all, I’m going to make you wear the bell jacket for a week.” Karma pulled a grimace. The bell jacket, or as he liked to call it, hell on earth, was an old jacket of his that Gakushuu had sewn hundreds of bells to, making it ring and cling with every slightest movement. The only reason Gakushuu had even gone to the extreme of making that kind of cursed object was because Karma had the habit to move very quietly, thus always surprising Gakushuu even though they had been in the same room for hours. Sometimes Karma wondered who really the blind one was. Either way, now he was determined more than ever to ace the interview. Not only did the bell jacket sound ridiculous, it also messed with his sense of orientation a fair bit, requiring him to use his cane more than he usually would. After years of being together with Karma, Gakushuu really had managed to come up with the perfect punishment.

“Well then, if we do get accepted, you have to cook for a week.” Karma didn’t even have to see Gakushuu’s face to know what kind of expression he was making. Gakushuu’s cooking was….. tolerable at best. It was a great opportunity to get him to improve, not only for the sake of Karma’s stomach, but also for the child as well. “You know you have to learn it properly someday, right? I can’t cook for you forever.” Some people would take it as an insult to be worse at cooking than a blind person, but Karma knew Gakushuu’s circumstances, so all the teasing was done in good fun.

“Fine.” Karma could scream. Gakushuu pouting was adorable.

“Perfect.” He pecked his mate’s forehead and got off the bed, starting to take off the covers. “Now help me clean up, going full feral made me tired.” Karma’s only response was a pillow hitting the back of his head. He smiled. They would be fine.

\----------------------------------------------

“Is my tie straight?” Karma sighed and, for what it felt like the millionth time, felt around Gakushuu’s neck area, making sure that the tie was indeed straight.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Karma noticed Gakushuu still was a bit nervous. “Do you really want me to wear the bell jacket that badly?”

Gakushuu snickered at the thought and for a moment all the tension was gone. Until the head of the orphanage opened the door.

“Well, we’d be ready for you then.”

Her voice was warm but Karma could feel Gakushuu getting stiff again. He placed a calming hand on his shoulder, rubbing it a bit.

“Thank you for the opportunity.”

They were lead into the office and offered seats and water. As the interview went on, Karma noticed Gakushuu slowly relaxing again, none of the questions were too intruding but still posed in a way that made sure they would be good parents.

“Well, you’re either really good actors or ready to be the loving parents of one of our kids. I really hope it’s the latter.”He didn’t see it, but Karma knew the head of the orphanage was winking. He winked back.

“No need to worry. We will teach the child to act as well as we do. One day they’ll be big in the movie industry.” He received a nudge in the ribs from Gakushuu and a laugh from the orphanage’s head.

“Would you want to follow me to the play area? There you can-” A moment of silence passed, then her voice got icy. “What is that.” A surprised yelp from Gakushuu told Karma she had grabbed him. “Mister Akabane, are you abusing your mate?”

It took Karma a few moments until he realized what she was talking about. Gakushuu’s bruises from yesterday. Gakushuu must have realized it too because Karma was hit with a full on flare of embarrassment, shame and nervosity from his scent.

“Well?” The head sounded impatient and angry, probably moments away from reporting Karma for something he’d never even thought of.

“It’s not like that.” Gakushuu’s voice was squeaky and not very convincing. “He- Karma and I, we-”

Karma knew that if he didn’t step in, Gakushuu’s mental state would worsen, the risk was low, but he could still have a breakdown right here. He gently stepped behind his mate and softly freed him from the hold of the head of the orphanage.

“It’s okay.” He muttered, rubbing Gakushuu’s shoulders as he let him lean against him and take deep breaths of his scent. “No one is going to hurt you. Never again.” Gakushuu took a couple more deep breaths and turned around, wrapping his arms around Karma. Karma stroked his hair and looked back up.

“We engage in BDSM play sometimes. His bruises come from that. Please do not raise your voice around him. He’s a little sensitive.” An understatement, but the head of the orphanage understood. Karma could feel her step back and give them their space until Gakushuu had calmed down.

“I am sorry for assuming. But I do not want any of my children to grow up in a place where they have to fear being harmed.”

Karma nodded, still holding Gakushuu close. His mate had calmed down mostly, from what Karma could tell he just wanted to soak a little more in Karma’s scent.

“We understand. Of course we have the same goal. No one should grow up in fear. That’s why we’re here.” A few more moments passed until Gakushuu finally let go of Karma, feeling confident again.

“Yes. As my mate said. But… from what I heard, you were about to introduce the children to us?”

“Ah, yes, of course.” The head of the orphanage cleared her throat awkwardly. “Please, follow me.”

Surrounded by the screams of children and about twenty new scents made it hard for Karma to pick one that really stood out to him. They were all pretty young, no voice he could hear sounded older than ten, most went way below that. he was about to point out a girl giggling loudly to Gakushuu when he noticed his mate heading towards on of the corners. Curious, he followed him.

“Hey.” It was rare that Karma heard Gakushuu speak so softly. “Do you not like playing with the others?”

The child Gakushuu spoke to was quiet for a moment before they replied. “I like it. But i can never decide what to play with them, so I always sit here until I decided.” Karma tried not to laugh at that reasoning, surely they could just play everything one by one, but Gakushuu wasn’t deterred the slightest bit.

“And what’s your name?”

“Hibiki. ‘Cause I cried a lot as a baby and they hoped that I’d act on my name.”

“Mhmm. And how old are you, Hibiki?”

The kid’s scent drooped a little. “Too old to be adopted.”

Karma had heard enough. He knew Gakushuu’s choice and honestly, he couldn’t agree with it more. Hibiki promised to be a wonderful child.

“We’ll take Hibiki. If Hibiki wants to come with us, of course.”

A tone of happy surprise hung in the head’s voice. “Really? I’m sure Hibiki will be happy!”

\---------------------------------------

“And this is where you live? So big!”

“You’ll be living here too from now too, Hibiki. It’s your home as well.” Gakushuu smiled as he unlocked the front door. Ichigo and Hozuki came to greet them, meowing loudly.

“And you have cats? They’re so cute!”

Karma chuckled a little at Hibiki’s clear enthusiasm for their home.

“What are they called?”

“The one you’re holding is Hozuki. The other one is Ichigo. They’re siblings. Can you tell them apart? They’re both all white except for one tiny detail.”

There were few moments where Karma had heard Gakushuu be so happy. He was sure that to everyone else, his mate must be glowing.

“Ichigo has a spot at the end of his tail! Like a paintbrush!” Hibiki laughed when Ichigo reacted to his name and nuzzled the small child.

“This gives me an idea.” Karma went inside to fetch a small box and nestled around with it for a while. “People in the middle ages usually had their portraits painted, but I think we can very much make do without sitting still for six hours.” He waved around a digital camera. “Gakushuu, can you set it up?”

“That’s a great idea. Hibiki’s first day at the new home.” Gakushuu set up the camera on top of a garden table and set the timer. “With Ichigo and Hozuki, of course.”

They got into position. Karma bent down a little to avoid towering over Gakushuu and Hibiki. Gakushuu picked up Ichigo and set him down on Hibiki’s head. Ichigo seemed to like the new place of rest.

“Welcome home Hibiki.”

The camera shutter clicked. Karma’s heart felt warm. Yes, they really would be alright.

Artist: [AyeGee Sunflower](https://www.instagram.com/ag_sunflower/)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to ag_sunflower on instagram, who I commissioned for the family picture. It turned out so pretty aaaaaaaaaaaah. Praise the god tier art. Check them out. I hope the link works hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.


End file.
